Persuasion
by skrinkle
Summary: Matt tries to convince Mello to agree with him in the best way he knows how.


Matt leaned over the side of the couch, propping his chin on Mellos shoulder. "C'mon, just once. Please?"

Mello, however, had no response for him, staring dully at the TV screen as he continued to flip through the channels.

"You can't ignore me forever, you know." The gamer traced a finger along the contours of the blondes face.

"No."

"But why? Just once, I won't ever ask for you to do it again!"

"No means no. You know I'm not gonna do something that stupid."

Matt pouted, flicking Mellos cheek in annoyance. Why must he be so stubborn? It's not like he didn't have any favors to return. If Matt didn't cater to his every whim, he was at risk of having a gun shoved down his throat till he compensated. It was perfectly logical that he should do something for the poor, abused geek as well.

He kneeled to the floor, clutching at a pale arm and giving it a good shake "I'm begging you!" He whined, looking up to pull the most pathetic look he could muster. "You'd say yes if you love me!" As convincing as his performance was, the accusation did not sway Mello, who struggled to wriggle his arm free of his grip.

Oh no, Matt wasn't going to give up so easily. He wanted this significantly more than he wanted, well, anything at the moment. Seeing as begging and whining would only cause further irritation at this point, Matt scrambled to change his tactics. He took a moment to reflect upon his options, mulling over which approach might get him to finally comply.

"Did I…mention you look really sexy watching TV?"

Mello only sneered.

He rose and leaned in closer to the obstinate man, wrapping his arm around a scarred shoulder and lips grazing an exposed ear. Using the lowest and most sultry voice he could, he squeezed his partner closer as he spoke. "Mello, my darling, my sweet succubus, won't you do this one favor for the cost of my mortal soul?"

"Fuck off Matt, succubi are girls."

Matt only smiled against the side of his face, this had to be taken to the next level. Without taking a moment to think before he acted, he opened his mouth to trace hot, wet circles around the shell of his ear. He could feel Mellos breath catch in surprise as he did so, taking the opportunity to slide his arm from the man's shoulder to his waist and allowing his free hand to trail across the inside of a leather-clad thigh. Palm pressed into the center of his crotch, the redhead rubbed small, enticing circles that matched the motions of his tongue. No matter what the situation, Mello could never object to the prospect of sex. It was practically his life-force along with violence and chocolate, and Matt was certain his actions would coax a more positive answer from him. Mello pressed his lips together, taking slow, deliberate breaths to maintain composure.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder if you want me to agree." Despite his stern words, Mellos voice was on edge. The ball was clearly in Matt's court, and he intended to use every trick he could until he got what he wanted.

"If you insist." He climbed over the arm of the couch, gripping Mello's slender hips as he slid on top of him. He pressed their mouths together as he settled between his thighs, seizing gluttonous and biting kisses. His tongue soon took action, pressing for entrance along rows of teeth before it was graciously accepted and caught in the tangle of Mello's own tongue.

The blonde breathily moaned as much too practiced hands busied themselves with undoing the laces on his pants. He ground his quickly stiffening member against Matt's hands, ushering his fingers to push in sync with the rolling of his hips. Damn it, weren't gamers supposed to be good with their hands?

Matt sensed his impatience, and momentarily sat upright to undo the buttons on his own pants and free his own hardening cock. Leaning back down to press their bodies close, he grasped both of their erections in one hand, the heat of their members pulsating through the each other. Slowly, leisurely, he began pumping them in unison as escalating groans escaped from the man beneath him.

"So how about a final answer for me?"

Mello choked back a strangled moan as he spoke, either from pleasure of exasperation. " Why are you still asking after I already told you-"

He was cut off by his own moans as Matt began to jerk them harder, their shared precum slickening his grip. Nips and kisses were trailed up Mellos neck, who in turn arched up into his partner as he clawed at his back. Soon his hand moved urgently, rubbing up and down as fast and hard as he could to keep up with the white hot pleasure mounting between the two. Despite the heat of the moment, Matt remembered the ulterior motive planned. All at once he sat back, ripping himself from Mello's grasp and scooting to the edge of the couch. Mello sat up, bewildered and wide-eyed

"What the Hell, Matt?" He growled.

Matt turned his head and folded his arms, careful not to let Mello see the smirk that danced across his lips. "I'll finish only if you say yes."

"What?" Mello fumed, his rigid dick itching in anticipation from the sudden lack of friction against it. What was even more frustrating, he had fallen for such an obvious trick.

"Only if you say yes."

The blonde ran through his usual comebacks, grudgingly deducting that any sort of violent retaliation wouldn't be of any help to the situation. Besides, beating him then rubbing one out while listening to him complain even more about _that question _wouldn't be the best choice in the long run_. _Matt would just have to pay for his trickery some other time."You little bitch." He snapped. "All right. Fine."

A wide grin curled on Matt's face. "I knew you'd come around sooner or later, Mel!" With a joyous cry, he flopped back on top of the smaller man, nuzzling his cheek in a way he knew would annoy him. "Now I'll keep my promise too."

"But just give me one good reason as to_ why _I have to do this."

"Because it's the one and only SuperMegaPwnage Video Game Convention, and I don't want to go all by myself like a loser!"

* * *

Kekekekeke.  
Oh Matt you sneaky bastard. Resistance is futile.  
XD


End file.
